Harry Potter and the Guard of Olympus
by Malugen363
Summary: After watching Voldemort regain a body at the end of his fourth year, Harry is taken by Zeus to Mount Olympus to train. He makes three new friends who accompany him back to Hogwarts to finally defeat Voldemort.
1. The Beginning

**This is my first attempt at writing a fanfic. Any reviews are welcome, it gives a reason to write when you know somebody is reading.I**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, J K Rowling does.  
><strong>

Harry Potter was having a bad day. Not that this was unusual, most days seemed to end with his uncle shouting and beating him and locking him in the cupboard. But 7 year old Harry had other things on his mind today. Harry was walking towards Number 4 Privet Drive after on his way home from school. His cousin Dudley had pushed him down when Harry tried to get on the bus and before he could stand back up the bus was already pulling away. Harry just sighed and started his walk towards his house. Dudley always picked on Harry. His uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia treated him terribly, so Harry just expected the worst from everyone. He had been living with them as long as he could remember, for his parents had been killed in a car crash when he was a baby. He knew nothing about them other than their names, and had no personal items to remember them by. All this was running through young Harry's mind during his walk, mentally preparing himself for whatever chores the Dursleys had planned for him when he finally arrived home. Sweeping his unruly black hair from his eyes and shaking his head, he walked up the driveway and opened the door to his home. As soon as he opened the door he saw Dudley sitting at the kitchen eating a large snack, while his aunt stood at the sink doing dishes. His Uncle looked over and sneered at Harry, causing a shiver to run through his body, already getting ready for the beating he knew was coming. He stood with his hands at his sides and his head bowed in submission as his uncle stalked over to the door.

"Boy, why are you back so late?" his uncle roared, face turning red in anger.

"I missed the bus sir." Harry replied softly. He knew this game well, his Uncle would yell and spit, he would take whatever punishment was dished out, and get sent to his cramped space under the cupboard. He waited for his Uncle to continue his rant, but was met with silence. Harry looked up and with a small amount of shock noticed his Uncle didn't look all that angry. His uncle took a deep breath before speaking in a normal voice.

"Well you are home now. You will not have chores today. The three of us are going out tonight and you will be going to your cupboard. Any question?" Harry couldn't believe his luck. No chores? He quickly answered back.

"No sir." His uncle just huffed.

"Good. We will be back later." Without another word the three Dursleys left Harry standing alone in the entryway. For the first time in many years, Harry was alone in the house without being beaten and locked in the cupboard. He quickly set about making dinner for himself, wondering what possessed his Uncle to forget locking him in the cupboard. He wasn't complaining mind you, but even at 7 years old had lived a hard enough life to know something was going on and it was too good to last. Sitting down in the living room for the first time he could remember, he turned on the T.V. to watch cartoons and eat his sandwich. For an hour or so, Harry felt like a normal kid, laughing without a care in the world. When a commercial came on during a particularly humorous episode, he stood up to go to the bathroom. That is when everything went wrong.

He was in the bathroom washing his hands when he heard it. A loud gong going off, which he had never heard before. He poked his head out the bathroom door and heard talking in the hallway.

"Stupid muggles should be out for a few hours still, the house is empty. Let's see if they have anything of value." Harry wondered what was going on, but was too scared to move. He heard the intruders move into the living room and pause.

"Hey Nott, why would the muggles leave the house with the T.V was on?"

"They wouldn't." This voice was silky, a sneering voice that sounded bored. "That means that somebody is still here."

"Well then Lucius, should we kill whoever is still here?" The third voice said. This was a deep voice, husky and evil sounding. Harry was scared, and was wondering what a muggle was.

"Yes, find whoever is here, but don't kill them. I want a chance to, question them." Harry heard a few chuckles that made his blood run cold. These three were going to kill him. He had to run. He opened the door all the way and took off running. He made it six steps before he heard a voice cry out,

"_Crucio!"_

Harry fell to the ground screaming in pain. It felt like Dudley and his gang and Vernon were all beating him up at once. No, not beating him, more like stabbing him with burning fire pokers. He couldn't move, all he knew was pain. Then, as quickly as at started, it was over. Harry lie on the ground whimpering and rolled over to his back. How could this man cause so much pain without even touching him? He cracked one eye open and saw the three of them sneering down at him.

"Well well," The tall blond haired man said, "Look what he have…." His voice stopped as Harry's hair shifted and his scar came into view. A thin smirk emerged on his face. "Ah, Potter. Not even looking and we find you in some muggle house. Yes, your death will be most… satisfying." He aimed his wooded stick at Harry.

"_Avada Kedavra!"_

A green light flew from the tip of the stick full speed at him. He had no idea what was happening, but he was scared. Right before the sickly green light hit him, a bolt of lightning came tearing through the open door and slammed into it. The tall blond man quickly looked over at the door in surprise, but was too late to stop the next three bolts that came blazing in and hitting all three of the intruders in the chest, making them all disappear with a loud crack. Trying to sit up, Harry struggled to his elbows but fell back with a loud cry. His stomach hurt so badly. He began sobbing into the carpet, scared and alone. He didn't notice the man and woman step into the house.

"Do not be afraid little one. You are safe now." The women said in a soothing voice. Harry just sniffed and wiped his eyes. Looking up at the strangers, he noticed that these two looked much friendlier than his last visitors; tall, powerful looking figures, with bronze skin and white hair, while neither of them looked to be old. Almost like grandparents, but also like warriors. Harry was a little nervous, but bravely asked them,

"Wh-who are yo-you?"

The man smiled down at him. "We are friends, and one day you will come to us to learn. But I am afraid that is all I can tell you for now." The Women leaned down and put her hand on Harry's head. Instantly all of the pain he was feeling vanished, and his eyes widened in surprise.

"Wow, how did you do that?" He asked eagerly, "Thank you Ma'am. Sir" The Woman gave him a small smile while the Man roared with laughter.

"I haven't been called Sir in, well ever." The women just chuckled and offered Harry her hand. He gladly accepted and stood up.

"Young Harry," She started, "We don't have much time with you here, but the reason we have come is because your life was in mortal danger. We appear to those who are in the most danger and our worthy of our talents. Usually we would take you away to train you, but you are a bit too young. So instead, we will leave here and appear to you next time you need us. When you are closest to dying young Harry, we will reveal ourselves once more and take you back to our home."

Harry had a puzzled look on his face. "Um, OK. I'm not really sure what you mean, but thank you for helping me." The Woman just smiled at him and faded back out. The Man looked back at Harry and grinned before turning to go as well.

"Wait!" Harry said, "What is your name?" The man smirked over his shoulder as he turned shot out the door at lightning fast speed.

"Zeus"

**7 Years Later**

Harry and Voldemort circled each other, wands drawn. A circle of Death Eaters surrounded them in the small graveyard taunting Harry. Cedric's body lay over by the Tri-Wizard trophy. Harry knew he was going to die, but he would be damned if he was going down without a fight.

"What's a matter Tom?" Harry smirked, "Even after getting a body back you can't beat a 14 year old in a duel?" Voldemort sneered back at Harry.

"Such bold worlds Potter, for a boy who is headed to his grave." Harry stumbled on a tombstone jutting out at an odd angle, and tripped into a pile on the ground, losing his glasses and his wand. All of the Death Eaters laughed at his predicament and Voldemort broke into a large grin.

"Well Potter, seems even walking is too much of a challenge for you. At least you can finally meet your parents once again." He raised his wand above his head.

"_Avada Ke-" _That's as far as Voldemort got in his spell before a large clap of thunder shook the air followed by a deep booming voice.

"_YOU SHALL NOT HARM THE BOY!_

Harry watched in shock as lightning struck down all around him, forming a protective shield and blinding the Death Eaters. He used this to his advantage and ran towards Cedric's body, grabbing onto him at the same time he yelled out, "_Accio Trophy!" _The trophy came soaring into his hand, and he felt the familiar tug behind his navel. Within seconds, he was dumped along with Cedric's body back on to the Quidditch pitch, where the maze was gone.

"Harry!" A girl shrieked. Harry lifted his head and saw Hermione looking at him in shock, before everyone else noticed he was back. People crowded around him and started asking questions all at once. Harry ignored all of them, searching for Dumbledore. When their eyes met, Harry shivered at the cold look in his headmasters eyes. The twinkle that was usually there was absent, replaced by one of sorrow and anger.

"Harry my boy, what happened?" Harry coughed up blood and everyone gasped, but he started speaking anyway, his voice harsh and strained.

"Voldemort, he's back. Killed Cedric, used my blood for some ritual." Dumbledore looked shocked, but before he could say anything, two lightning bolts struck the ground next to where Harry was laying. Hermione and Ginny screamed out, but Harry wasn't hurt. Two figures stood over him, protectively. Harry just smiled up at them.

"Zeus" He croaked out. "I assume you are here to take me?" The older man smiled down at him.

"Yes young Harry, it is time at last. Let us go." Zeus grabbed Harry's hand and hoisted him to his feet. He then looked towards Dumbledore who was looking at him with a sad smile on his face. "Ah Albus, old friend, I am sorry for these circumstances. What young Harry says is true though, Tom has used a blood ritual to obtain a new body. I need Harry for several reasons, which I am sure you understand." Dumbledore shook his head. "Yes old friend, I do. Take care of him." With a last nod at Dumbledore, Zeus and the tall Lady grabbed onto Harry and were gone in a flash of light. Hermione couldn't keep her mouth closed, she was in shock.

"Headmaster, was that really Zeus?" She quietly asked. Dumbledore just nodded once.

"Yes my dear, it was." She looked puzzled.

"Where did he take Harry? What happened, why did the trophy become a portkey, who is that on the ground…" Dumbledore raised his hand to stop her. She abruptly closed her mouth. "Sorry Professor. But, where did they take Harry?" He sighed and looked towards the sky.

"Mount Olympus."


	2. Back To Hogwarts

**Author's Notes: I wasn't planning on writing a new chapter for a few days, but since I already have people asking for more just a few hours after I posted the first one I've been working on this one as fast as I can. After reading this chapter tell me what you think of my new characters. Ten points for guessing where the names come from.**

**Disclaimer: Still own nothing.**

The great hall was filled with the sounds of students talking with each other as Professor McGonagall led the new group of first years in for the sorting. Most of the older students were waiting for Dumbledore to announce the sorting, but a small group at the Gryffindor table was silently looking around as if waiting for something to happen. Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, and Neville Longbottom were all worried that Harry wasn't anywhere to be seen. Ron sighed as he looked at the doors of the Great Hall again.

"When do you think Harry is coming back?" he asked to nobody in particular. Hermione lowered her head and closed her eyes.

"I don't know Ron; if he really went to Mount Olympus then he may not come back for several years. Nobody really knows how time differs there." Ron sighed again in defeat, as Ginny looked at her quizzically.

"Hermione, what exactly is Mount Olympus?" Hermione thought for a moment before answering.

"Well, Mount Olympus is supposedly the home of all the Greek Gods. In Muggle Mythology, it is a mountain in the heavens that no mortal can reach, where the Gods hold council to debate issues in the human world. That's all the information I could get." She said, looking dejected at the fact that a book couldn't give her all the information she desired.

"Look guys," Neville said, startling everyone by talking for the first time that evening. "We just have to give it time, Harry will be fine. Have same faith in him. Besides, Dumbledore was there when they took him, and he didn't seem to upset by it. Look at him now." They all glanced up at the Staff Table where indeed, Dumbledore was smiling at the new first years. He stood up, and with blue eyes twinkling knowingly at the four Gryffindor's, addressed the Great hall.

"Good evening everybody, if you would settle down the sorting will soon be underway."

The four of them stopped their conversation and fixed their eyes on the sorting. After fifteen or so minutes, the last first year was sorted into Hufflepuff and Dumbledore rose once again.

"Welcome back to Hogwart's everyone. As always, there is a time for speaking, and now is not it. Tuck In."

As the tables were filled with food, Ron immediately filled his plate and began shoveling food into his mouth at inhuman speed. Neville smirked at him while Hermione and Ginny looked at him incredulously.

"What?" He mumbled through large bites, "Just because Harry isn't here doesn't mean he wouldn't want me to eat." They all laughed, knowing that while they did miss Harry, at least he was safe from Voldemort for the time being. As they ate, conversation slowly turned from Harry to themselves. Hermione looked at Neville and smiled.

"So Neville," she began, "You used to be so shy and reserved, what happened?" Neville just shrugged noncommittally.

"I guess I decided that if you three plus Harry were going to be brave and could stay strong against Voldemort, then so could I." They all looked at Neville in surprise; not only did he sound incredibly confident for him, but he said Voldemort's name without flinching. Ginny looked at him appraisingly, wondering how she hadn't noticed how good he looked. He had come a long way since first year. Standing at almost 6 feet tall, his brown hair came down and covered his brow, while his warm brown eyes also had a determined glint to them. He had also come into his body nicely, filling out with a nice amount of muscle. Overall, he was a guy who she knew they could count on in the future. She smiled, thinking how much she appreciated having friends like these. Hopefully when Harry got back they could become good friends as well. She looked at Ron and Hermione and noticed how close together they were sitting. Catching Ron's eye she raised an eyebrow at him and flickered her eyes to Hermione and back. He just blushed and looked back down while she smirked. _So, it seems Ron finally decided he likes Hermione. Well good for him. _ She thought to herself. After the last of the deserts finally disappeared Dumbledore stood up and clapped his hands together.

"Welcome back once again to another year at Hogwarts. A few notices. Please remember…"

Before he could say anything else, the candles in the great hall all dimmed. The students started whispering and wondering what was going on, but Dumbledore just shook his head, smiled and sat back down. A few moments later, the doors to the Great Hall burst open with a massive gust of wind, causing the students to panic. A first year girl who was sorted into Gryffindor screamed and pointed towards the door, and everyone followed her finger to look at the four shadowed figures standing there. They could tell that three were men and one was a woman, but they were all wearing hooded cloaks so nobody knew who they were. The man on the right snickered at the shocked faces in the hall, and turned to the one in the middle.

"Well Harry, it looks like our dramatic entrance caused quite a commotion." The man in back didn't say anything, just stood with his arms crossed. The girl, who was to the left, sighed and shook her head,

"Honestly you two, you would think after all this time you would have grown up by now." The one on the left smirked at her, saying, "And after all this time you would think that you would go out with me by now two. I won't hold my breath if you don't hold yours." This got a small smile from the man in back, while the girl's lips turned up in the smallest of grins. The man in the middle of them all just looked around, then stepped into the Great Hall and lowered his hood. There were a few gasps from around the room, but Hermione Screamed out "Harry!" and ran up to meet him in a bone crushing hug, but stopped a few feet away to get a look at him and his companions, who had stepped in with him and lowered their hoods as well.

Harry looked to be about 6'1, still as skinny as ever but a little more lean and built. His jet black hair had grown quite long, down to his shoulders, and was moving around as if it were wind itself. He also had a two white streaks going through it down the sides. Instead of his robes, he wore a white tunic with dragon hide gloves and boots. He was carrying a 6 foot tall staff and had a bow and arrow across his back. His eyes, while still green, were shining brighter than she had ever seen them. Looking into them, she noticed he was smiling down at her, and she smiled back, capturing him in a hug.

"Oh Harry, we missed you so much." She whispered, clinging to him for dear life. The man or more like boy, to his right chuckled at her antics.

"Well Harry," He said in a smooth, seductive tone, raising an eyebrow at him "Aren't you going to introduce us to your beautiful friend here?" He turned to Hermione and looked at her with his deep, golden eyes. "Carden Black, what a pleasure it is to meet you." He brought her hand to his lips and gently brushed her wrist against his mouth. Hermione was startled, and blushed. He was around 5'11 with a stocky build. He had broad shoulders and arms, with thick legs as well. His hair, which was completely blood red, came sweeping down across his left eye into a point, which was black. His skin was tan and pale at the same time, as if her eyes couldn't decide which one. His cloak, which was also blood red, covered his tight black shirt and his lose fitting jeans and she gulped when she realized just how low on his hips they sat. Across his back a pair of swords was crossed in their sheaths, and on his wrists were two metal bands the reached up to his elbows. "He," thought Hermione, "May be the most gorgeous creature I have ever seen." That's when it hit her.

"You're a Vampire aren't you?" She blurted out. He just looked at Harry with another grin.

"You weren't kidding when you said she was the smartest witch you knew were you?" Looking back at her he gave her a wink and purred,

"That doesn't bother you does it?" She could feel herself getting faint, and she knew from all her readings that Vampires had natural attraction abilities to make it easier to catch their prey. She shook her head and when he smiled back at her she noticed that all four of his canine teeth were extended. She shivered a little at that and he just laughed out loud again. Then, leaning in to her ear he spoke again.

"Not that anyone is counting, but I am also a werewolf." She looked at him shocked and stuttered out

"H-ho-how?" He raised his eyebrow once again.

"Trust me, you don't want to know." The girl to Harry's right smacked him in the back of the head.

"Leave the poor girl around you incorrigible beast." She turned to Hermione and gave her a warm smile. "Hello, I am known as Allya." Allya was around 5'6 with long flowing golden hair. Her eyes were a piercing blue, which held wisdom and power but at the same time were comforting and friendly. Her ears were pointed at the tip, as was her shin. Her ivory skin was flawless, and she seemed to have a silvery glow about her. She was wearing flowing blue robes that were fitted to show off her curves and flared at the bottom, flowing around her like a river. Her waist was adorned with a glittering belt of sapphires and diamonds, holding several small vials and a larger flask along its length. Across her back were a thin bow and an elegantly curved sword. The handle of the sword was shining silver, and the blade looked to be made of ice. The bow was made of looked like transparent silver, and no quiver was seen anywhere on her. She had an air of regality about her that commanded respect, but at the same time made Hermione feel safe. She looked up at her and said.

"You're an Elf aren't you?" Allya smiled at her,

"That is correct. I am Allya Tyraear, Princess of the Rilynnneldth Elves. I am pleased to make you acquaintance." Carden snorted at this.

"Always with the formalities Allya. If these are Harry's friends then I think that we will be," He paused, looking Hermione up and down maker her shiver again. "Getting to know each other quite well won't we?" He smirked saying this, and Harry rolled his eyes.

"I swear Carden; sometimes I wonder why I put up with you." Carden just gave him a wolfish grin and shrugged his shoulders. The boy in back stepped forward and extended a corded arm towards Hermione.

"I apologize for my companions; my name is Ragnar, Warrior of the Earth." He stood at a towering 6'4 and was built like, well a warrior. He had scars covering his thick arms, and one ran vertically down his left eye. His earth brown hair was pulled back into a low ponytail, and his brown eyes held wisdom as well as pain. His skin was incredibly tan and thick, but overall he exulted a felling of power. Under his cloak he wore a simple unbuttoned brown leather vest. His legs were covered by a pair of doe skin trousers and he had no shoes on. Across his back had two massive battle axes and strapped to each bicep was a tomahawk. Hermione shook his hand and smiled. When she stepped back she noticed the Great Hall was silent, watching the interaction with wide eyes. She looked back to Ginny, Ron and Neville and saw they were nervously looking at her and the newcomers, wondering what they should do. Before anybody could say anything else there was a noise from the staff table that caught everyone's attention.

"Hem, hem. Excuse me, Mr. Potter?" Harry looked up at the staff table and saw a short, toad like woman looking at him with narrowed eyes. He sighed,

"Yes?" She shook her head at him smiling.

"Perhaps you and your, friends, could sit down and stop interrupting the headmasters speech?" Carden looked at her with hatred in his eyes and let a low growl escape his lips. Before he could say anything though Harry put a hand on his chest and kept him from stepping forward.

"Not now Carden, calm down." Carden looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"She smells distrustful Harry, I don't like her." Harry just smirked at his friend.

"Later friend, for now let the headmaster finish talking." Looking back at the headmaster he was smiling at Harry with twinkling eyes and stood back up.

"Ah yes, as I was saying. Please remember that the Forbidden Forest is forbidden for a reason. Also, we have a new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher this year. Please welcome, Professor Umbridge."

There was a small amount of clapping as Professor Umbridge stood up and began talking about the Ministry, and how things were going to be from now on. Hermione looked over at Harry was looked angry, but that didn't compare to Carden and Allya who looked positively murderous. After several minutes of talking about "Pruning what needs pruning," Umbridge stopped talking and Harry and his companions stormed out of the hall. Hermione looked at Ron, Ginny and Neville, who all looked relived that their friend was back, but worried about how much he had changed. As they headed back to the dorm, Hermione couldn't help but wonder how much Harry actually had changed, and what happened on Mount Olympus. But the thought that nagged at her the most was, "Why is the ministry trying to gain control of Hogwarts, and why is Dumbledore letting them?"

**A:N Once again, Thanks for taking the time to read my story, and double thanks to the 4 who have reviewed so far. Thoughts so far? Leave a comment in the review section.**


End file.
